


Daddy

by destiny335



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, M/M, Thace is Keith's Dad, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: Pidge thinks Keith still calls his dad, daddy





	Daddy

Keith was training when his phone rang. Too busy to pick it up, he gave a slight nod to Pidge, who was watching him train, giving them the okay to pick it up for him.

Turning the phone around, Pidge notices the name on the phone is "Daddy".

Snorting, Pidge says "You still call Thace, daddy?"

Hearing them say that, Keith stops fighting the robot and freezes for a few seconds, finally getting hit by the robot to realize that he froze. 

Grabbing the phone and looking Pidge directly in the eye, he says,

"Hey Lance."

Pidge spat out their water.


End file.
